


Akusai Month 2019

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, AkuSai Month, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Atlantica, Canon Compliant, Halloween Town, High School, M/M, Mermaids, Post-Canon, Swearing, anyway thats the list, i think thats how its spelled, ill link it, prompts, yruslex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: 31 prompts (once per day if I can keep up) about our lovely Axel and Saix. These will be drabbles, most likely unrelated with some in alternate universes and some in the canon universe. Enjoy!





	1. An embarrassing moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts provided by: https://axels-inbox.tumblr.com/post/186130581627/made-some-akusai-prompts-for-akusai-month-youre
> 
> I'll try to keep up but I might run out of time some days. I'm also going to play around with narrative styles which will be out-of-the-ordinary from my past fics. Enjoy!
> 
> <3 sherlockwolf

Being a teenager was the worst. Everyone knew it, and told every kid on the brink of turning thirteen that their life was about to become hell. Although, adults often forgot that some kids started puberty early, thanks to modern health fads like baby formula rather than breast milk.

Lea was happily one of the later bloomers, though he didn’t take fondly to being shorter than his best friend.

Oh, another thing they don’t tell you about being a teenager: you’re going to fall in love with your best friend. Is it hormones? Definitely. Is it true love? Probably not. Does it matter? Not when you’re fifteen.

Teenagehood is full of ups and downs, awkward moments and utter embarrassment. But, every kid in Lea’s high school knew that there was an epitome of humiliation, something that no one could recover from no matter how hard they tried to ignore it and no matter how much time passed: public rejection.

Unfortunately for Lea, he had to be the cause of this sort of thing far too often. Though a socialite who spent time bouncing between friend groups in his various classes, Lea always ate with the stick-in-the-mud reputation with blue hair and an icy attitude. Well, that’s what their peers considered him. To Lea, Isa was the first rain of sunshine after snowfall that graced the frozen plants below with spring cheer.

To Lea, Isa was worth sending away one dejected girl (even a few boys, though they never made public announcements) after another. It was tough on him to have to let them all down; it wasn’t that they were bad people or even unattractive both in body and mind. It was just that Isa took the cake. There could be no contest.

Except…well. There was always a catch, wasn’t there?

Isa didn’t reciprocate. Lea was sure of it, and he had every reason to be: Isa had a girlfriend. Her name was Stella, an ever-curious girl with striking purple hair and eyes to match. Isa loved her intellect, and would go on and on about her during their sleepovers.

So it came as a complete shock when Isa announced one Friday afternoon during their traditional walk home to Lea’s house that he and Stella had called it quits. Isa had listed a bunch of reasons Lea paid no attention to—a door had unlocked, and now he needed a way in.

Lea bided his time for about a month before making a move. It worked out perfectly in his mind. Valentine’s Day, the cafeteria, some cheesy love song blasting from his older brother’s boombox, every person cheering as Isa accepted, and there right there—first kiss baby!

Life had other plans.

Apparently, so did Isa.

Valentine’s Day came, and the boys walked to school together as they always did—being neighbors was the best thing that happened to either of them. But, right before the first bell rang, Isa slipped an envelope into Lea’s hands. He whispered for Lea to open it in secret, and they could talk during lunch. Isa’s cryptic nature got Lea excited, and homeroom had barely started before he ripped open the envelope.

Inside was a card with two kittens on it, one blue and one a strange maroon-ish purple. Lea snorted—the card-makers were probably trying to sneak around using pink. Typical heteronormativity. Yes, he was merely fifteen and yes that lovely, complex little word had graced his vocabulary. He probably used it far too often for someone his age, but oh well. Anyone who ever tried to stop teenagers from doing anything would find themselves in quite a pickle.

On the inside of the card, Isa had drawn two squares under the cheesy saying the card-makers had crafted, _I’m smitten for you, kitten_. Ugh. The phrases Isa had written next to each square were simple, but Lea’s heart began to race a mile a minute as he read them.

□ Let’s go on a date

□ Let’s stay friends

Legend says Lea’s face turned as red as his hair. And just as it did, the person sitting behind him swiped the card right from his hands. It was a small miracle Isa hadn’t signed it with his name.

“Ooo, who’s this from lover-boy?” Elrena leered, “You need to check a box, Lea. Can’t let another lonely girl wait too long.”

She dangled the card with thumb and pointer like it was a dirty tissue. Lea tried to take it back, but it was too late—every girl in their homeroom had crowded around their desks, passing the card from person to person.

“There’s no name!”

“How do you even know who it’s from?”

“It says ‘friends’, I bet he recognizes her hand writing!”

“Aw, how romantic!”

By now, Lea had hidden his face on his desk, arms tucked over his head. Why was this time so much worse now that he actually wanted to say yes? Oh, that reminded him of just who the card had come from, and _wow_ what a day! Isa wanted a _date_?

Lea sprang from his desk, starling the crowd. Without explanation he raced from the room, right to Isa’s homeroom. He planted himself on the top of Isa’s desk, forcing his friend to remove his book quick as lightening else it be smashed.

“What’s—?” Isa began to ask, but Lea shushed him with a finger.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Where…what?”

“On our date.”

Now it was Isa’s turn to become a tomato, and his homeroom’s turn to freak out. Lea couldn’t help but grin—at least this last time the embarrassment had been positive.


	2. Atlantica forms

_Salty. Not sweet at all._

This was Axel’s first bitter thought as he materialized in the ocean waters of Atlantica. His second was how, shockingly, he wasn’t freezing. He should have been considering he was now floating five feet from the sea floor with no land in sight. Yet, the water caressing his skin was neutral. Not hot, not cold, just right.

Form magic was so weird.

“Funny. I wouldn’t have expected yours to be so…”

Saïx appeared in front of him, and Axel’s brain took a moment to blip out of existence. There was nothing weird about _his_ form magic. Though Axel would never say it aloud, Saïx looked _majestic._ The body of his tail was a silvery grey, sparkling whenever it caught the sunlight. The bones of his side fins and long dorsal fin were more of the silver with turquoise webbing that reminding Axel of the exact shade of Isa’s eyes. Every point of the fins tapered into a dark blue, and the base of the tail had a tear-shaped rudder, once again with the turquoise webbing.

Now, Axel wasn’t any expert on sea creatures, but no fish or eel he knew of looked like that. Saïx’s form could only be mimicking one thing—a sea dragon.

“Red.” Saïx finished his failed attempt at an insult.

Axel’s own tail was indeed as red as his hair. Each of his own fins tapered at their ends, the main two had large black stripes while the secondary two didn’t. His tail fins were much the same, one on either side of the point with stripes and tapered ends. Unlike Saïx he had no long dorsal fin, but a short stubby one like a fin whale. The orientation of his own tail was like that of a dolphin rather than a fish.

“And I didn’t think you’d smell so fishy.” Was Axel’s weak comeback, with a stuck out tongue.

Saïx rolled his eyes, “We’re in the ocean, everything smells like fish.”

Axel ignored him in favor of swimming away toward the castle far in the distance. This was his first time in Atlantica, and he hadn’t expected to be able to see so far yet see nothing at all, all at once. The castle glimmered in his vision, yet he didn’t see the heartless until he nearly swam into one. It was a giant pink eel, and it began shooting water at him as he ducked under its belly.

“Watch where you’re going!” Saïx bellowed from somewhere behind him.

Axel pivoted, chakrams in hand, and without thinking launched a fire ball at the eel. Absolutely nothing happened.

“Fuck.” Axel bit out as the eel charged him, torpedoes of water launching from its mouth.

It was all he could do to duck out of the way of each, spinning his fins as best he could to propel himself toward the castle and away from the eel.

Saïx caught up with him a few minutes later, taking Axel’s elbow and slowing him down. Axel looked over his shoulder to see the water empty. Saïx must have taken care of the heartless swarm. Good, there was no way in hell he could help because—

“We’re literally in an ocean,” Axel finished his thought aloud, “why did you think taking _me_ here was a good idea? I’m useless!”

Saïx didn’t answer but genuinely laughed, a mischievous smile lurking on his lips after. He let go of Axel’s arm and continued toward the castle with a burst of speed. Axel was left in his wake, all sorts of not-feelings running through his veins. Saïx was making fun of him, Saïx was laughing at him, Saïx was laughing…Saïx _smiled_.

With a heavy flick of his tail, Axel rushed to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their forms are based on designs by northernbanshee@deviantart


	3. Hugs

There is a moment neither man will acknowledge. A moment in the early days, the days which the fire mage kept track of much like the child now under his wing. A moment of weakness, of feeling, of _heart_. To accept it would be to accept that their new “life” is a lie. It’s easier to deceive oneself and do as told.

In these early days Saïx remembered who he was. He remembered his name, his little sister, his mother’s smiles. He remembered the warmth of the sun on his skin, the flash of heat when he fell off his bike and scraped up his knees, the burn of joy when he realized that Lea had become his best friend—that he _had_ a best friend! Lonely little Isa, too shy and cold and obsessed with his books to care for his peers. If only they knew!

Axel, too, remembered. But it was he who missed the old life, he who regretted, held on, and always looked behind rather than forward. It is his greatest flaw, and Saïx knows it will haunt both of them in years to come.

But in this forbidden moment he allows himself to wallow with Axel in memories. They sit on one of the couches of the common room, Saïx tucked under Axel’s arm, head against his collar bone. A movie plays on the television, but neither is watching it. Axel’s hand is firm against Saïx’s shoulder, holding him close as though Xemnas himself is going to storm through the door and pry them apart.

He very well might, and the thought makes Saïx nervous. Especially because their other hands are intertwined.

There comes a point in the movie when Axel takes his hand away, and replaces it under Saïx’s chin. He tugs up with his fingers, asking for something Saïx should no longer give him.

He gives anyway, wrapping his now free arm around Axel’s stomach to provide balance and bring him closer all at once.

Now Xemnas has two wills to battle.


	4. Office Worker AU

Of all the careers Isa had to get stuck in, it had to be _banking_. His business degree wasn’t a total waste, but it was such a disappointment to have to let go of childhood dreams. Bye bye, ice cream parlor. Smell you later pet shop. At least he was the manager now, after seven years of dedication and ass-busting.

The one benefit of his job was the mail. No, not the bills themselves which he spent the first hour or two of each morning sorting through and delegating which department within the bank each envelope went to. Rather, the mailman himself.

The mailman himself was a striking young man, likely Isa’s own age though he could never be too sure. Hair crimson like ketchup, eyes green like peas…okay maybe Isa was a bit too hungry today. He was going to Aqua’s birthday barbeque after work, so really he couldn’t be blamed. Anyway. The man was scrumptious, was his point.

Said man must have thought the same about him, because every day since he started delivering the bank’s mail he’d tried flirting with Isa. The first day Isa had been so surprised that someone was showing interest in _him_ he’d simply gotten flustered and couldn’t respond, simply stare with his mouth a hard line. From there he regained his confidence and it became a game. Lea—the man’s name—would say something auspiciously flirtatious, then Isa would let him down easy by somehow twisting the compliment. He never once smiled. This game of theirs became all the more elaborate when Lea began cracking dumb jokes or telling cute stories, particularly about his niece and nephew, in unabashed efforts to make Isa smile.

What got Isa, in the end, was far dumber than he chose to acknowledge. Surely his sense of humor was classier than this!

“Hey, Is.” Lea greeted, entering the office without a knock as he was well known to do and dumping a pile of mail on the desk.

Isa glanced up from his computer screen and gave Lea a nod.

A piece of mail slipped from the desk, landing a bit further out in the room.

“Whoops, let me get that.” Lea murmured.

Rather than crouch to the floor like a normal person might, Lea instead bent himself nearly in half from standing, ass in the air and far too prominent for Isa not to notice. It wasn’t like he hadn’t paid attention to Lea’s ass before it’s just…it was _right there!_ Lea popped up from the floor with his chest puffed out, envelope in hand and a devious grin on his lips.

Isa cocked an eyebrow, “What was that about?”

Lea frowned, “Well, it works better with boobs but—.”

“Wait, what?”

“The bend-and-snap. It doesn’t work so well when you don’t have much cleavage to show off.” Lea explained again, with a bit of a shy shrug.

It dawned on Isa, then, what he’d just witnessed.

An unfortunate smile crept on his face.

_Legally Blonde_ was one of his all-time favourite movies.


	5. At the beach (sea salt fam)

Sand was something Lea was sure he would never get used to. It sort of sank under his toes but didn’t, it was sort of wet unless it wasn’t in which case it _burned_ , and it got absolutely everywhere. Lea had hated missions to Agrabah and wasn’t sure he could be all that fond of the beach for that third reason.

No matter how much distaste he had for the stuff, though, putting up with sand would always be worth the smiles and laughter of his family. The kids loved the beach. Xion would always find a shell or five to add to her collection, and Roxas had the time of his life playing water games. Of course, Isa always looked sexy without a shirt on, but more importantly was that he loved the beach, too. It had been _Isa_ to suggest they rent a boat the first year, and since then they’d always spent at least one day each summer jetting around the coast.

Sure, sand was pretty damn miserable. But Lea loved every minute of the days that came with it.


	6. One comforts the crying other

His face _hurts_. The pain is splitting his head, tears dripping like a leaky faucet. He wants his mom, he wants his sister, he wants his _dog_. Where is his dog? Why isn’t she here? What was her name, and why can’t he remember what she looks like? He had a dog…right?

Someone else is with him, curled up next to him on the floor with their sides pressing together. They’ve been with him ever since he woke up but he doesn’t know who they are. They stir, green eyes flicking open and looking over at him as though seeing through him. But the person smiles, cheeks lifting the upside down tears painted on with permanent ink.

“You make a nice pillow.” They say, leaning away and stretching out their arms and legs.

Their short red hair bunches up against his face. Even the gentle touch is enough to remind him of the pain, and he flinches away.

“Aw, why’re you crying?” They cross their legs and shuffle away a few inches to give him space, “Did I hurt you Blue Eyes?”

He puts his hands over his face, but that makes it hurt more. When he pulls them away his palms are stained with blood.

“No. And that’s not my name.” He tells them.

“I know. But I don’t remember your name. I barely remember who you are. It’s kinda like I _feel_ that I know you but I don’t, you know?” Red Hair responds.

He shakes his head, “All I remember is my dog. But I can’t remember her face.”

His lip trembles and his eyes feel wet. There’s something else he should be remembering. A lot of somethings else. Maybe even Red Hair, with that dumb yellow scarf and ridiculous Frisbee…wait, why aren’t they wearing their scarf? They loved that scarf, it was made from their baby blanket by their mother…that black cloak isn’t nearly as fashionable.

“I know you, too.” He tells them.

They smile, “Good, then I’m not crazy. Well, maybe I am. I don’t remember who _I_ am, either.”

He doesn’t know what to say to that, and his face still _hurts_. So he keeps quiet and tries not to show the pain on his face so much.

“You gotta get cleaned up.” They say, clambering to their feet.

They hold a hand out to him, and he takes it. Then he follows them out of the small room they’d been sleeping in and down the halls of the grey castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only one day behind again! Man I'm so bad at keeping up with these things.
> 
> A note on the use of they pronouns in this chapter: I used it to differentiate Lea and Isa, since neither of them know who they are and I hate using physical characteristics to label characters with a burning passion. Feel free to interpret Lea as nonbinary if you want to!


	7. Halloween Town Forms

“But they’re so _soft_.”

“I said _no!_ ”

“Issaaaaaaa please?”

“Fine, only if I can cut off one of your horns and use it as a barbeque skewer.”

“…”

“…what?”

“That was oddly specific and now I’m slightly afraid for my life.”

“Well, I never did say what the meat on those skewers would be.”

“….”

“Lea?”

“I’ll see you at home!”


End file.
